Wrong on Every Level
by Jrockjunkie
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a highschooler attending her friend Ino's big dance party, which has a rather interesting theme, and a rather interesting dress code, and a rather interest boy attending. Better summary inside.


**Heh, this is my first fanfiction. Here's a better description since the other description isn't that great: Sakura Haruno is a Malice Mizer junkie. At her friend Ino's dance party, she meets Ino's boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, a Dir En Gray junkie. A hot one that Sakura is starting to like. The only bad thing about this is that this is her best friend's guy, the party's bondage themed, and a fight is bound to break out between Sakura and Sasuke! ((If you saw Illuminati live you'd know why bondage is the theme.)) **

"Woo! I am so pumped up for tonight!" The pink haired Sakura Haruno said happily, putting on a dog collar. Her best friend, Ino, was having a dance party, and she apparently wanted everybody to come in leather. So why not add to it? Sakura slipped on some fingerless gloves, a black tube top, and a mini skirt. After putting on her knee high boots, and messing her hair up a bit, she left for Ino's house. Aside from Sakura's unusual pink hair and her large wealth, she was like most every other girl. She had breasts, and loved Malice Mizer, and made it her goal to marry Gackt. Sakura's cheeks turned a cherry blossom pink at the thought of Gackt. "Kya! He's too hot to handle!" Sakura squealed happily. Ino's house wasn't too far from here, and neither was the house of a boy who had a major bug up his ass for some reason.

"Damn Ino, making me wear leather to a party that's bondage themed… I HATE Malice Mizer… Stupid girly men, Dir En Grey could totally kick their asses." A raven haired emo by the name of Sasuke mumbled, angered with his girlfriend's choice in music. "I mean, really! He gets it on with his band members on stage! What a man whore." Sasuke finished putting on black leather shorts and a leather zip down tank top, and some boots, and made his way to Ino's house, which was down the street.

Ino's house was so loud you could hear it a block down. Sakura and Sasuke arrived in unison, shooting each other a glance before making their way into the house, and going to their separate group of friends, Sasuke with Shikamaru and Gaara, and Sakura with Ino and TenTen. "Yo, Sasuke. Your girlfriend freaks me out…" Shikamaru mumbled, looking at the house. It was pitch black aside from some white and red lights flickering around. Candles were lit up in some spots, and whips and such were on the walls. "Bondage… Eh." Gaara scratched his arm, the leather uncomfortable for him. "I cannot stand this leather… Hey, who's pinkie?" Gaara asked, looking at Sakura, who looked utterly freaked out by the interior of the house. "Oh, that's Sakura, one of Ino's friends. She's totally hot." Shikamaru grinned, and looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at her. "Your taken, remember? But we could keep Ino occupied while you talk to her." "W… What?! I don't like her!" "Yeah, that's why you were staring. Suit yourself." The two boys went back to drinking while Sasuke sighed.

"Hey, Sakura, neat outfit." TenTen said, eyeing Sakura's skimpy outfit. "Never saw you wear that sort of stuff." "Well, if I would've known this was a bondage party, I wouldn't have come, but no. You only said, 'Wear leather.' " "Oh, Sakura, just go out and dance. A good songs coming up." Ino and TenTen pushed Sakura out onto the dance floor, and went off to dance as well."

_You look up, pleased_

_Running your tongue along me_

_In the gathering flood of sweet nectar, teasing the snake_

_Shake your chest loose,_

_Toying with me with your finger_

_Thrust your wet lips upon me_

_The promise in a hot kiss_

_The pleasure, there's no stopping it _

_Flail about the body torn apart_

_Bid farewell to that husk… _

_In the tangled embrace in the long limbs of the spider_

_Above me, she still aches to moan in ecstasy_

_Wildly dance yourself mad_

_Go on, writhe and scream out_

_Held in flames, vanish_

_Even though I continue the sin_

_I can't help it, I'm devoured by you, body and soul._

_I pull you close by the arms you offer me _

_And close my eyes, drained of their color. _

Sakura was extremely impressed with her ability to dance so well. Her hips swayed to the beat, and, well, to describe her, she was a younger, pink haired, Japanese Shakira. The music became pounding now, and she noticed TenTen dancing with Neji, and Ino dancing with Shikamaru. Didn't Ino have a different boyfriend? That Uchiha emo kid… 'And here he comes now' Sakura thought, blushing at the handsome boy coming over to her. "Want to dance?" "Shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend?" "I can't find her." "She's over the-" He didn't give Sakura time to finish. She was pulled into the back of the room as the singing began.

_Magical or merriment. Communion with Nimrod._

_I devote a prayer to the sight of you_

_Disrobed and laying by your side_

_Magical or merriment. Communion with Nimrod. _

_Once I've laid my hands upon you, there's no escape. _

_Everything is mixing at the base of the Star of David. _

_The blood and pain flowing from that body freed,_

_Changes to pleasure._

_The way the body incapable of Salvation dances_

_Is beautiful like Semiramis._

_Entrust in the body, if you take of the Holy Grail_

_The writhing dancing body will climb to climax._

"_CALL BACK"_

_I'm suck in the abysmal swamp_

"_BORN AGAIN"_

_Where there is no foothold_

"_GROVE"_

_I have reached the watery depths_

"_WHAT SHOULD I DO?"_

_Distorted face…_

_Magical or merriment. Communion with Nimrod._

_The body plunged shivering into the Mooriya…_

_Shivering and dancing in the dream._

_In the rift in the dream, bite down on Boaz._

_The body and chest heaving, controlled for eternity._

_The way the body incapable of Salvation dances_

_Is beautiful like Semiramis._

_Entrust in the body, if you take of the Holy Grail_

_The writhing dancing body will climb to climax._

Sasuke's dancing was a bit too dirty for Sakura's tastes, and much too rough. He had used Sakura as a human strip pole, minus the stripping, and had rubbed against her, as if trying to get her to notice the obscenely large bulge in his pants. There was a number of things wrong with this, but after a few beers, all was forgotten. The next song started, and this time, Sakura did her own share of dirty dancing.

_You are a sincere moralist, running a pretty finger over me.  
I am a pure terrorist, just as you hoped a revolution is happening.  
_

_  
A specialist bound in romance, sticking me with long nails.  
An egoist who wants to assure its love, wanting to reach to deep within you.  
_

_  
Your face is getting farther away,  
ah, before I'm not myself anymore.  
_

_  
Would it be ok to love you, in the gyrating evening  
just like this... harder deeper  
till lips that are insanely well used to the act, melt with each other  
I am... your Vanilla.  
_

_  
"...oh you're too stiff" You're just like plastic being this frigid.  
An ecologist caught in a hot glance, I'm impatient for your hot kiss.  
_

_  
Your face which gets distorted,  
ah I wish I could be myself.  
_

_  
Would it be ok to love you, in the gyrating evening?  
Just like this... harder faster  
lips painfully wet don't need words...  
you and me (are) not burning love.  
_

_  
Ah oh how many mornings do we greet? Ah will this night ever end?  
Ah spread across the sky ah white flowers surround us and die.  
_

_  
Is it ok to love you, in the gyrating evening  
just like this...? "I've seen a tail"  
I'm into you so much I can't stand it.  
A crew sees cring knees,  
I wanna need, not betray.  
_

_  
Would it be ok to love you, in the gyrating evening  
just like this... harder deeper  
till pelvic thrusts that are insanely well used to the act, melt with each other  
you are my caretaker._

Sakura had rubbed against Sasuke a number of times, exciting him, even though that was the last thing he needed. His hands had been a bit naughty, groping her and such, but she was too drunk to notice. Luckily, it was the same case with Ino. As the party came to an end, Ino forced everybody to clean up the mess of vomit, which was from Hinata, who, it turned out, couldn't hold her liquor, and the cups and plates and cans and bottles that were laying everywhere.

To Sasuke's utter dislike, Shikamaru and Gaara were on him the whole time about his dance with Sakura. "Damn, man! That was awesome! Maybe you'll get laid, and stop acting like somebody shit in your cereal." "Nah, more like he has a hornet in his panties." Gaara corrected, and smirked, while Sasuke twitched. "Shut the fuck up!" He snarled, annoyed with them. "Yeah, I agree with the hornet theory." Shikamaru mumbled, getting back to cleaning up.

When it was time to leave, instead of staying with Ino, Sasuke left, and waited outside for Sakura, who was, surprisingly, sober now. "What are you still doing here?" She asked, stepping off of the porch and looking at Sasuke, confused. "Just thought I'd walk you home, since it's late." "This isn't too far from my house." "So? Some little kid got abducted on her front lawn." "…Fine…" As they began to walk, to break the silence, Sasuke said, "For a girly ass gay, some of Gackt's songs are pretty good." Sakura stopped in her tracks. "What did you say…?" "What? The guy has that cross dressing guy blow him on stage while the other guy rubs his ass. And in a different concert, he pretended to fuck the guy beneath him." "First of all, Mana looks cute in girl clothes! Second of all, it's called fan service! Third of all, Malice Mizer is much better that those retard Dir En Gray freaks! They sang a song about a dad raping his daughter!" "You're just pissed because they're cooler!" "No they're not!" The awkward silence came back, and extreme tension built between the two.

When they reached Sakura's front door, the tension erupted into something that never crossed their minds. Sakura opened the door, and a second after, Sasuke was on her, kissing her roughly, and Sakura kissing him just as rough back. Sasuke shut her door with his foot as he picked her up, and she instructed him as to where her bedroom was. Her parents were on vacation, so this was working out well. Sasuke threw Sakura onto her bed, and turned off the lights, ripping off the uncomfortable leather outfit, until he was naked, leaving Sakura staring at his unusually large erection. "G…God! No wonder you're Ino's boyfriend…" Sakura mumbled, still staring wide eyed at his pride and joy. "Heh, not half bad, right?" He didn't wait for a reply. He was on top of her in no time, ripping off her clothes, but leaving the dog collar on.

"I like it." He said softly, as she looked up in question at him. Well, that was a good enough answer. His mouth was on hers again, his dark pink tongue fighting with Sakura's lighter pink tongue over who's mouth would get to be explored first. Sakura's, surprisingly, one, and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss, if that was possible, so she could explore ALL of Sasuke's mouth.

Eventually, it was Sasuke's turn, and he forced tongue into Sakura's mouth, exploring every part of her mouth. Sakura grew impatient with all the kissing, and decided to make things more interesting. As Sasuke kissed her, Sakura's hand wandered down Sasuke's chest, and then to his throbbing erection. Sasuke instantly sat up, shocked by the sudden action. "What? Did I hurt you?" Sakura asked, slightly worried. "Ah, no… It was just unexpected is all." Normally Sasuke was the first to travel beyond the mouth, but not in this case.

Upon hearing that she hadn't hurt him, it had just been unexpected, Sakura sat up as well, and then leaned forward, her hands grasping Sasuke's erection. Sasuke grunted, his hands gripping the bed sheets. After doing a few hand pumps, Sakura took Sasuke's erection into her mouth, her tongue massaging the tip. Her hands were working with what her mouth couldn't cover, using feather touches because it made the feeling more erotic. "F…Fuck…" Sasuke mumbled, biting down on his lip, feeling a surge of pleasure erupt through him. He exploded into Sakura's mouth, and panted lightly as Sakura, not wanting to waste a drop of Sasuke's liquid, licked up the liquid that hadn't made it into her mouth. "How's it taste?" "Needs sugar." Sakura joked, sitting up and grinning. "Now where's my payment?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and squeezing her chest together.

Sasuke snickered, and lightly pushed her forehead, causing Sakura to go from kneeling to lying on the bed. She spread her legs slightly, and looked away, blushing. Her pubes were shaved into the shape of a heart, ((How do you even do that?)) Causing Sasuke to smirk. "Cute." He said, running a finger along the outside of the heart, and then trailing to her clit. As his hand worked down there, his other hand grasped one of her breasts, and his mouth sucked on her other breast. Sakura whimpered with pleasure, arching forward into Sasuke. He switched between her breasts, being careful not to give one more attention than the other. He eventually became bored with Sakura's C-cup breasts, 36 C to be specific, and let his tongue trail down her stomach. She shivered, and he grinned to himself. Finally, after a few seconds of shivering pleasure, Sasuke reached his destination. His tongue licked outside Sakura's slightly wet clit, before going inside, causing Sakura to let out a moan of pleasure. As Sasuke pumped his tongue in and out, Sakura pushed herself into Sasuke's face. "S…Sasuke… Ah…" The two had just met, Sasuke was her best friend's boyfriend, and yet here they were, having rather amazing sex. VERY amazing sex.

Sakura released onto Sasuke's face, and Sasuke sat up, licking the sweet nectar off of his face. "Mm… Note to self: Have Sakura for breakfast…" Sakura flicked Sasuke in the head, and he grunted. "Hey! That hurt!" "Something's telling me you'll get over it." She giggled, and Sasuke smirked and positioned himself on top of her. "Something's telling me you better watch your mouth." "Hey, what's that sup- AIEEE!" Sakura cried out as Sasuke thrusted into her in one swift motion. "Oh. Sorry, that you were a virgin… Ah… You're tight…" He smirked at the look of shock mixed with pleasure and pain on Sakura's face. "What? I'm a guy. Did you expect me to be soft and gentle?" His mouth came down on hers as he began to thrust into Sakura, each thrust harder, faster, and deeper than the last. Sakura moaned into Sasuke's mouth, and cried out his name as well, while Sasuke released the occasional grunt, until finally, he released inside of her just as she released.

After a few minutes of panting, they laid naked by the other, and Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. "Sasuke?" "Yeah?" "That was good."


End file.
